


Little Bird

by Zanbaby



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Caretaking, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Gender-neutral Reader, Human/Monster Romance, Implied Mpreg, Julian Devorak Route - Reversed Ending, Light Angst, Oviposition, Parenthood, Romance, Separation Anxiety, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22187608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zanbaby/pseuds/Zanbaby
Summary: Having long since rescued Julian from his ‘personal paradise’ the pair of you are building life anew~
Relationships: Julian Devorak/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually adapted from a fic I wrote about Loki but when I found out about Julian’s reversed end it seemed too perfect not to give the AU to him as well. This almost certainly isn’t canon compliant though as it takes place outside of the devil’s realm so maybe mc couldn’t break his chains who knows 😅

“I’m home,” you call out cheerfully.

“My darling!” Julian dramatically greets you, ducking out from his hideaway under the stairs.

You smile when you see him and set your satchel down, going over to cup his face and kiss his nose.

“How are you, handsome?”

“Happy to see you,” he smiles, closing his eyes as he tilts his head to lean into your fingertips scratching behind his ear. “The little ones were no bother,” he adds with a smirk.

“Ah, what a relief,” you play along, “I’d hate to think they were giving their poor father any grief so early on.”

Julian chuckles, his clawed hand coming up to gently hold your wrist and kiss your palm.

“Anyway, are you hungry? I’ve been shopping,” you inform, conclusively patting his feathers.

“Famished,” Julian smiles playfully, leaning in for one more kiss.

It has been just a week since Julian laid his eggs, and as is to be expected now that they are no longer safely in his belly, he is understandably _very_ protective of them.

You watch him from the kitchen as he gathers them up from his little nest under the stairs, moving them delicately one at a time to the rolling bassinet so that he can have them near him while he eats.

Usually he will take them with him in a knitted papoose wherever he goes, and that’s wherever _you_ go unless it’s outside, so while under the stairs doesn’t seem like the _comfiest_ spot, with your help Julian has actually made a very cosy little snug, and he feels safe there; something over his head but close proximity to the hearth and a clear view of the entire downstairs living space.

It’s instinctive, you suppose, but you know that there’s also an element of precaution in his reasoning.

Julian gets very anxious any time he’s left alone. He knows he’s safe with you, but he hasn’t made his situation public, not even to Portia and Mazelinka. He’s too afraid of how he will be perceived now that he is what _he_ perceives to be a monster, so he’s been your little secret for months.

You’ve discussed it with him, of course. You tell him he’s still your same sweet Ilya; that his family will feel the same and that his outer appearance doesn’t faze you in the slightest. He _is_ coming to terms with that at least; learning to accept love again.

Still, Julian can’t help his nervousness as a new parent, and whenever you go out, the instinct to hide but maintain a good view of his stronghold overcomes him, so you will always find him waiting under the stairs when you get home.

“You aren’t going out again today, are you?” he queries as you set a full English breakfast down in front of him.

“No, I shopped for the week so I’m all yours now,” you reassure, failing to suppress a smile at the sight of him licking his lips as he begins to salt his eggs.

Julian quickly looks up when you feign a gasp.

“What?” he blinks. 

“In front of the children!” you say with a mock, pearl-clutching intonation.

“Oh... I’m sure they’re not that self-aware yet, darling,” Julian reassures with a wry grin.

You shake your head, ceasing to pretend that you’re mortified, and having a sip of tea as you filter through the mail.

Only when you briefly glance up with the intention of admiring Julian do you notice what a mess he’s made, and you can’t help chuckling.

“Hm?” he responds, eyes wide and questioning after a conclusive gulp. His cheeks adopt some colour when he catches you staring.

“Here, sweetheart,” you tut, leaning over to wipe egg yolk off his feathered face and stealing a kiss when you’re done.

“O-oh, thank you,” Julian says blushingly, touching where your lips just were.

Once he’s finished eating, his gaze slides over to the three ostrich-sized eggs, and he proceeds to adjust the blanket around them to keep them warm. 

“You’re going to be great with them,” you smile, getting up to clear his plate for him and kiss him on the head again.

“Do you think so?” Julian asks, sounding unsure of himself.

“Of course, darling,” you assert, pausing to regard the sudden look of anxiousness on his face.

“… I’m scared that I won’t be able to look after them all,” he divulges, tucking the eggs up even more. “What if… what if one of them wanders off and someone from the city finds them a‑and kills—” he can’t finish that sentence, cut off with a hiccup after terrifying himself unnecessarily.

“My little bird,” you hush, setting the plate back down so you can wrap your arms around him and comfort him. “It’s natural to have apprehensions about parenthood, but you will be _amazing_ at it… and nothing like that will _ever_ happen to you or our babies because I will _always_ protect you.”

He nods, leaning into you and holding onto your arm.

“You’re safe here, my love. All of us are,” you promise, kissing his forehead.

“Yes, you are right,” Julian confesses, smiling through the unshed tears before his nictitating membranes eclipse his eyes. “You take very good care of us,” he says gratefully.

“And I _always_ will,” you soothe.


	2. Chapter 2

Now that you’re home, Julian feels safe to leave his nest under the stairs, and he carefully carries the eggs with him as you follow.

You watch him tucking them up in the basinet next to his side of the bed, and once he seems satisfied, you cast a cosy, incubating light over it to keep them warm while you both sleep.

“You know, darling,” you begin as you slip under the covers next to him, “I’ve been thinking that when they hatch maybe we could take a boat out and travel a little?”

Julian looks bewildered and unsure of the suggestion, but he allows you to elaborate.

“It’s just that… being cooped up indoors afraid of everyone isn’t you, Ilya,” you tut. “I know things are different now and I know you’re anxious about the little ones, but if we set sail at night then no one will see you, and the ocean is so big that we can go on for miles without coming across anyone else…”

You pause, trying to assess the meaning behind his expression.

“What do you think?”

“I… I admit the thought of travelling again is… well, there’s little I’d love more…”

You smile, caressing his cheek tenderly.

“But the little ones are my priority— _our_ priority,” he corrects himself, “would it really be safe?”

“I think we could make it safe,” you smirk. “I think… you should let Pasha and Mazelinka into your life again, Ilya. They love you, and I know they’ll feel the same way as I do when they see you.”

“C-constantly horny?” he tries to crack a joke.

You wrinkle your nose with laughter, but try not to let that thinly veiled implication distract you.

“No,” you say with a shake of your head, still laughing a little. “I _mean_ , they won’t care how you look. _None_ of our friends would, and I’m sure they’d be more than delighted to join us, or even to stay and look after the babies while _we_ travel…”

Julian looks nervous at the thought of anyone else looking after your children, but he’s nervous about them in general; when he meets them, you’re sure he’ll grow comfortable with the idea. After all, it seems so unfair to keep _them_ a secret from your family and friends.

You caress his cheek again, smiling sympathetically as he burrows into the touch.

“I just… wish there was a way I could show you how loved you are without forcing you out of your comfort zone,” you despair.

Julian sighs and lowers his gaze, taking a thoughtful breath.

“Perhaps it’s time I thought about leaving that comfort zone…”

“Or,” you interject, lifting his chin to catch his gaze again, “you invite people in.”

Once before Julian had had to learn how to rely on others and trust them to help him. It seems he’s lost that confidence since, but you aren’t convinced he won’t find it again. He just needs a gentle and patient hand, the same as when you first met.

Julian nods, snuggling up closer to you.

“I would like to go sailing the seas again,” he ruminates out-loud, trilling softly as you stroke his feathers.

“We can make it happen, sweetheart. I promise, no matter where we go, you and our babies will always be safe with me,” you hush, leaving it at that as you settle down to sleep with Julian in your arms.

He will find his confidence again. Feathers or no feathers, he will always be loved and accepted by his friends and family, and for what he’s been through, you want him to have more happy experiences; stories he can recount to the children one day like he loves to do so much.

He's breathing peacefully now, plumes puffed up to trap heat but his arms instinctively wrapped around you, and it makes you smile as a hopeful feeling starts to bloom between you.

“Sweet dreams, little bird,” you croon, kissing his head cherishingly as you watch over him and the crib for a little while longer.


End file.
